Enseñanzas de vida
by yaxia
Summary: Bella se tranformo en una niña caprichosa, por influencia. Un pasado oculto impide mostrase tal cual es ante su padre. Charlie urgara un plan, pero todo se descontrolara. La vida se mostrara dura, Edward la odia, pero puede llegar un odio transformarse en amor / TODOS HUMANOS
1. Prologo

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer y pero la historia es salida del revoltijo de mi mente, Disfruten**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Estaba nerviosa, la musica sonaba dado la señal para la entrada de las acompañantes; 15 parejas abririan el baile, para luego yo entrar de la mano de un acompañante, al cual nisiquiera sabia su nombre. Mike Newton, quien deberia haberme acompañado, había tenido varicela y tuvieron que buscarme un acompañante que lo reemplazara. Lo había visto solo en el ensayo anterior, un chico de unos enorme ojos verdes, pero demasiado torpe; tropezaba a cada rato, se sonrojaba cada vez que lo corregía el coreografo,¿realmente sabía bailar?, nada en el parecia serlo.

Este dia sería mi presentación en sociedad, mi madre elegiría hoy un pretendiante para mi, un joven de sociedad que me convertiria en su esposa y me llenaría de lujos. Mi madre me había enseñando todo para ser una doncella deseable entre los jovenes, sabia admisnistrar una casa, organizar fiestas, sabia controlar mi temperanto... toda una señorita, pronto la riqueza sería para mi.

- buenas noches, señorita - saludo mi acompañante, que miraba sus zapatos

- ¡ llegas tarde ! - le espete molesta, y eso hizo que aun se pusiera más rojo, mientras se escuchaban los últimos acordes, pronto comenzaria el danubio azul, nuestra canción.

- yo..yo.. - intento explicarse levantando la vista del suelo, su mirada verde se clavo en mi, en el mismo instante que senti un revolcon en mi estomago ... estaba demasiado nerviosa me dije a mi misma, y ese niño torpe hacia todo mucho peor.

- callate y hazlo bien- le dije mientras arreglaba los vuelos de mi vestido blanco,el que arrastraba casi rozaba el piso similar al de una novia.

Él puso su brazo donde me apoye, y a pesar de lo torpe de aquel chiquillo, sentía un glorioso bienestar.

El primer acorde resono en el salón donde reinaba el silencio, hice una reverencia, y aquel chiquillo tambien, entonces sucedio un desatre.

Aquel mocoso torpe, piso el dobladillo de mi vestido y perdi el equilibrio, él intento abrazarme, pero al rechazarlo cai sobre mi trasero y él cayo sobre mí y nuestras cabezas chocaron en un doloroso golpe, brotaron mis lágrimas, y mi rabia pudo más que mi sensatez

- ¡ CHIQUILLO ESTUPIDO, LO ARRUINASTE TODO! - mientras mis lágrimas corrian por mi rostro, vi a mi padres correr desde el otro lado del salon, mi madre horrorizada, mi padre asustado.

en que momento perdi el control, solo sé que en esa fraccion de segundo , tome mi zapato y golpee a aquel chico en la sien con el taco.

- ¡maldito estupido, para que recuerdes mi verguenza! - el mocoso, se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, mientras yo lo mirada con el zapato aun el la mano.

Cuando mi madre llego , empezo a insultar al mocoso, mientras me levantaba e intentaba levantar el poco dignidad que me quedada, entonces vi algo que me dolio en lo profundo de mi corazon.

Mi padre corrio donde el chico y verifico el pequeño hilo de sangre que corria por su sien hasta su rostro. abrazo al mocoso y me miro...nunca podria olvidar esa mirada, me querido padre me mirada con decepcion y reproche.

Me levante del piso, erguida levante mi rostro y me gire lejos de ahí seguida de mi madre...

-Isabella... - susurro un adolorido Charlie Swan, magnate neoyorquino altruista, al ver en que se estaba convirtiendo su pequeña princesa, mientras ayudaba a Edward a levantarse y llevarlo a su despacho

* * *

Espero que haya gustado el prologo, ahora he vuelto, poco a poco tb me podre al dia en mis otras historias

espero sus Review...gracias


	2. Capitulo 1

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, la historia salio de la retocidas ideas de mi mente. **

**Disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Charlie Swan se paseaba nervioso por el despacho, estaba tenso. Una de sus inversiones no habia salido del todo bien, no la verdad es que se mentía a si mismo, habia sido un total fracaso. El ultimo mes habia puesto una gran cantidad de acciones en los empesas europeas, pero con la crisis del viejo mundo casi habia perdido la mitad de su patrimonio.

Su asesor en la bolsa le había asegurado que no corria ningún riesgo, pero James Staley, jamás le comunico los riesgo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Todo por hacerle caso a su consentida hija que se había plantado en la mitad del edificio de Swan corporation, para decirle que era un desalmado que no le daba oportunidad a las personas que valía la pena, que el hermano de su amiga Jessica Staley era muy capaz, que el no era capaz de ver las virtudes de las pesonas... en fin ...Despues de dos horas más escuchando a su esposa Renee diciendole lo desconsiderado que era al humillar a su única hija frente al personal, que podia generarle traumas que nunca superaría...blablabla, al final accedi a su petición, y ahora como se arrepentía.

unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajo

- Adelante - una joven esbelta,alta, rubia, con unos ojos miel entro sosteniendo sosteniendo una carpeta muy seria.

- Señor Swan, el Señor Cullen lo espera - dijo la joven de forma formal

- Rosalie, hija , no seas asi conmigo, dime Charlie, y es tu padre el que esta afuera - le dijo condenscendiente

- lo siento Charlie, pero ud sabe lo que ocurrio la ultima que su hija me escucho llamarlo así -dijo Rosalie apenada

Charlie suspiro , su hija, su pequeña princesa, totalmente influenciada por su pretenciosa madre, cuando más le iba a permitir humillar asi a las personas. Ese día, se abalazo sobre la pobre Rosalie, tratandola de ofrecida , humillandola, y haciendole el escándalo sobre que era su amante, ¡su amante! una niña de la misma edad que ella, que provenía de una esforzada familia, amigos de él. que doloroso fue pedirle a los guardias decirle que sacaran a su propia hija de su despacho, para poder salvar la cabellera de Rosalie. Claro que eso le costo unos cuantos ceros que fueron a parar a la cuenta sobregirada de su hija. Pero el sabia que el alguna parte de ese corazón, quedaba aquella dulce niña que rogaba que le encontrara un hogar a cada animalito abandonado que traia a casa.

- Charlie- susurro tímidamente Rosalie, y eso le hizo volver a la realidad

- Hazlo pasar pequeña - mientras se acercaba a los ventanales que le brindaban una magnifica vista de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Entro un hombre de unos 50 años, pelo color cobre, unos ojos como sus hija, miel, que parecia leer el alma. entro en el despacho

-Charlie , amigo, aquí estoy ... ¿Qué te sucede? - pregunto el hombre, preocupado al ver a su amigo de años abtrido totalmente.

- Carlisle , estoy en quiebra - suspiro, pensando en un plan que salvaría a su hija de si misma

* * *

que les parecio, espero que le guste...espero sus review


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia de las sordidas ideas de mi mente.**

**disfruten**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

-¡Qué tu qué! - Carlisle se acercó y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Charlie

- Qué estoy en quiebra - suspiro- y quiero hacer una alianza contigo - mirando a su amigo por primera vez desde que entro

Carlisle abrió los ojos de manera suspicaz, sabía que su amigo traía algo entre manos, con solo verlo a los ojos

-Que traes entre manos, viejo zorro,- rio mientras tomaba la copa que le ofrecía Charlie. – tu mirada tiene algo oculto lo sé, no me mientas – mientras sorbía el licor

- Amigo, me conoces demasiado bien - suspiro con pesar - Realmente no estoy en quiebra… bueno aún no, pero si sigo así terminare pidiendo limosna a la salida de Central Park –

- No creo que hayas permitido que sucediera algo así –comento Carlisle

- Hace poco me acabo de enterar que la ineptitud de mi asesor hizo perder varios ceros que prácticamente perdí la mitad de mi patrimonio en la bolsa, y con los gusto descomunales de mi mujer y mi hija, pronto alcanzan a la empresa- dijo Charlie dejándose caer en el sillón de cuero

Un silencio siguió ante la confesión, ambos hombres miraban sus manos. Carlisle había escuchado que las cosas podía salir muy mal a su amigo, cuando su hijo comento sobre un inepto James que se pavoneaba por estar trabajando para Charlie Swan, ahora sabia que los presentimientos de hijo Edward tenía fundamentos. Sabía del blando corazón de su amigo, pero nunca pensó que lo llevaría a eso.

-Carlisle, tu tienes un doctorado en Finanzas y administración de empresa- el aludido levanto una ceja molesto- Sé que te molesta enormemente eso, que jamás me perdonaras que te chantajeara para que sacaras adelante tus estudios, pero ahora necesito de ti – lo Miro suplicante Charlie

-¿Y que quieres hacer? – suspiro acongojado Carlisle, pues sabía cuando su viejo amigo se proponía una idea nada se lo sacaba de la cabeza-

Charlie sonrió, sabía que su amigo lo apoyaría. Sin embargo, le dolía entregar todo por lo que en su vida había trabajado, tener que perderlo era un dolor a su orgullo, pero era un luchador y confiaba ciegamente en Carlisle, saldría adelante como siempre, él tenía la férrea esperanza que con esto lograría salvar a su hija de si misma.

Toco el botón del intercomunicador, y le hablo a Rosalie;

-Hija, por favor , llama al abogado Emmet McCarney , dile que lo necesito con suma urgencia y que tráiga los papeles que habíamos preparado- hablo Charlie.

- De inmediato, Charlie- Respondió, la comunicación se corto y ambos se miraron

- Es hora de hablar, Carlisle – Charlie lo miro intensamente, la rueda del destino ya estaba echada

… * …

Los tacones de 10 centimetros resonaban en las baldosas del edificio, su cabellera castaña se balanceaba con una sensualidad pecadora, su ropa de diseñador opacaba a cualquier mujer que se le acercara. Una camisa de suelta de caída suave, cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero, que pagaría el almuerzo a una escuela completa , una falda escocesa que seguía el vaivén de sus caderas y una cartera a juego, volvía a Isabella Swan blanco de todas las miradas. Isabella Swan, sabía quién era y que provocaba, esa lección la aprendió cuando pequeña gracias a Renee, su madre, pero fue después que decidió ocupar eso como un escudo, después de aquel día el cual aun la torturaba, cuando los hombres chocaban con las secretaria, con los ojos desorbitados siguiéndola hasta perderse le recordaban ese maldito día. Después de todo Ella era dueña y señora de ese lugar y debía comportarse como tal. Su madre desde pequeña se lo había enseñando, le dijo que siendo buena samaritana , no llegaría a ningún lado, y después de todos esos años, sabía que no era verdad, pero jamás se atrevería contradecir a Renee Swan.

Llego al despacho de su padre, se había dado cuenta que ese mes no había recibido su mesada, las deudas de su lujoso estilo de vida pronto la alcanzaría. Estaba preocupada, pero Tenía que hablar con su padre y sabía que sería difícil, en especial con esa actitud que ocupada para todo y que ella detestaba, pero no sabia ser diferente.

Cuando llego al despacho, vio aquella detestable rubia, la secretaría personal de su padre.. La detestaba porque su padre la apreciaba, porque su padre la había apadrinado, la detestaba porque compartía al padre del maldito niñato que le había arruinado el día más fabuloso, pero que sobretodo fue el inicio de su infierno. La detestaba porque por mucho que se arreglara, o la humillara, esa mujer siempre la miraba con pena y superioridad y la vena de orgullo de Isabella se sentía humillada.

-Oye, oxigenada, dile a mi padre que lo necesito ver- Dijo Bella chasqueando sus dedos delante de la nariz de Rosalie. Ella no sabía actuar de otro modo. No sabía que los minutos de esa actitud estaba senteciados

- Lo siento, "señorita" Swan, el señor Swan esta ocupado con este momento – dijo Rosalie, demarcando a conciencia la palabra señorita, pues era sabido por todo el mundo la fama que tenia merecido o no Isabella.

Isabella Swan apretó los puños, la detestaba de pie a cabeza, pero lo que agredecia era quepronto ella estaría en el puesto de su padre y eso le daría la libertad de mandarla a sembrar nabos a África para no volverla a ver. LA detestaba, la caprichosa niña en que se había comvertido afloro en ese mismo instante

-¡Si se serás insolente, p…!- en ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho, y tres hombre comenzaba a salir…

- No hay vuelta atrás, Charlie- Comento Carlisle. Mientras Isabella mirada a los hombres con un mal sabor en los labios

* * *

Espero que les guste, espero que les guste…Isabella es mala, jiji ,pero lo será tanto…

Espero sus review y sigan leyendo


	4. capitulo 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia proviene de la sórdida ideas de mi mente.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Los tres hombres miraron a Isabella que estaba a punto de subirse al escritorio de Rosalie con clara intención de golpearla

-¡ Isabella !- la reprendió su padre, haciendo que la muchacha se mordiera el labio hasta sacarse sangre, sabia que arma un escándalo en ese momento, la perjudicaría no quería volver a vivir otra escena como la vez anterior fue humillada y le agrego otro ladrillo a la relación entre ella y su padre

Sonriente volteo y saludo con toda la inocencia que podía, producto de los años de educación con Renee

- ¡Buenas tarde, Padre!, necesito hablar contigo- dijo con voz cantarina- Emmet, cariño, ¿como has estado?, ¿Cuándo vendrás conmigo algún bar, para que charlemos más íntimamente?- Sabia perfectamente de la atracción de la oxigenada por el abogado, y aunque a ella no le provocada más que un cariño por esa cara de niño malcriado que inspirada a Isabella una ternura que jamás aceptaría, sabia que ofrecerse delante de Rosalie, la dañaría y no había más que deseara desde que su padre la sacaran con los guardias por defenderla a ella.

- Buenas tardes, Isabella- contesto Emmett con indiferencia

- ¡ Isabella ¡por amor a Dios compórtate! – Charlie Swan , ya estaba rojo por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar su hija delante de su amigo y su abogado- Sé educada y saluda a Carlisle

Carlisle…Ese hombre… no entendía como su padre podía ser amigo, aunque sabía muy en el fondo que esos dos eran demasiado parecidos y eso le dolía mucho.

Su madre le había contado que su padre lo conocía desde el instituto. La historia surgía un día cuando un grupo de Chiquillos intento quitarle la mesada, Carlisle lo había defendido. Carlisle era de origen humilde y sus caminos se separaron al entrar mi padre a la universidad, pero nunca perdieron el contacto. Después que su padre heredo la empresa de su abuelo, había buscado a Carlisle que era un pequeño agricultor en un pueblo recóndito del fin del mundo. Lo había traído consigo y a su mujer, le había dado trabajo y le había pagado los estudios a él y a su esposa, había apadrinado a sus hijos. Su madre siempre decía que era un recogido aprovechador y la vez que había dicho que Carlisle le agradaba, porque era tierno con ella, su madre le había cruzado la cara con un uslero que había cerca en ese momento, diciéndole que jamás debía confiarse en muerto de hambre, porque sería su perdición en la alta sociedad. Su nariz había sangrado casi una hora después de eso, la llevaron al hospital donde tuvo que mentirles a todos desde su padre diciendo que se había caído, el dolor y la humillación eran un recuerdo que siempre veía cuando miraba esos bondadosos ojos miel.

-Carlisle, un gusto verte por acá- replico ella con altivez, provocando que su padre moviera la cabeza con desaprobación, mientras Carlisle apoyaba su mono en el hombro de su amigo condescendiente.

- Bella, un gusto verte también- dijo con sinceridad

-Isabella- murmuro con los dientes apretados, detestaba que le dijeran Bella, era un recuerdo doloroso para ella.

-Carlisle, gracias por tu apoyo, nos estamos comunicando- se golpetearon la espalda, mientras Isabella movía su cabellera y los escudriñaba con rostro indiferente – Emmett gracias,- se despedía con un estrechón de mano.

-Rosalie, no pases llamada, Llama a Renee dile que venga, necesito hablar con ella de forma urgente, me avisas cuando llegue y luego te retiras- dijo Charlie Swan a su secretaria

Isabella levantó una ceja suspicaz, observando este intercambio de palabras. En ese momento Charlie se dirigió a ella.

Isabella, tenemos que hablar –dijo Charlie de manera fría, y provoco un dolor en el corazón de Isabella que oculto fácilmente, antes de entrar al despacho de su padre siguiéndolo.

* * *

¿cual sera la reaccion de Isabella? ... ¿y Renee llegara?

Gracias a todos los que han estado leyendome... es gratificante

**Lilian de Cullen... **mil gracias por tu RR, me hizo inmensamente feliz


	5. Capitulo 4

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la idea proviene de la turbidez de mi cabeza,**

**espero que disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Isabella entro con petulancia en el despacho y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el licor, eligió el coñac que creía que iba a necesitar. Detestaba actuar así, pero era su mecanismo de protección. Se sentó en el asiento de presidencia de su padre. Charlie la observaba con dolor mientras ella se movía con elegancia jugando en la silla. Jamás le iba a pedir que cambiara, jamás le diría cuanto le dolía en que se había convertido, la decisiones ya estaba tomadas.

-Padre, sabes hoy fue al banco – sin saber por donde empezar, y decidió hacerlo desde su manera arrogante, pero Charlie no dio señal de escucharla mientras miraba por la ventana, esa ignorancia hacia que Isabella se enterrara las uñas en las palmas, pero siguió como si no le afectara- y me dijeron que mi cuenta corriente estaba sin fondos y quería avisarte para que hagas ya la transferencia- Cuando termino estaba tensa en la silla al escuchar suspirar a su padre, todo empeoró.

-Quería esperar a que llegara tu madre, hay algo que tengo que decirle a las dos y necesito su apoyo en este momento- dijo Charlie sin mirarla siquiera, pero la palabra "necesito" que había escapado de los labios de Charlie, había henchido de orgullo a Isabella, pero ésta jamás lo demostraría

-¿Qué pasa, padre?- pregunto Isabella, soñando con su posible reconciliación, pero solo recibió silencio. 20 Minutos de silencio para ser exacto. Decidió limarse las uñas, porque era banal y necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada. De hecho se hizo manicure completo antes que el sonido del intercomunicador inundara el lugar;

Cha…Señor Swan, Su esposa acaba de llegar – La voz de Rosalie sonó a través del aparato.

-Gracias Rosalie, hazla pasar y puedes irte- dijo Charlie. Isabella se mordió el labio de frustración detestaba la cercanía de ella con su padre. Charlie recién volteaba a ver a su hija, pero Isabella sabía disimular muy bien, Charlie sólo vio el rostro de esta sin ninguna expresión.

Renee entró al despacho taconeando, se paro con los brazos cruzados, mientras golpeteaba el pie en el suelo, y dijo;

-Swan, ¿Qué sucede? La chiquilla impertinente me dijo que necesitabas que viniera, espero que sea importante, porque tengo una subasta y no quiero perder el "Miró" que estará ahí – dijo su esposa, sentándose en uno de los asientos de invitados, sin siquiera saludar con cariño a su esposo ya penas percatándose de la presencia de su hija.

-Estoy en quiebra- soltó Charlie de una vez, observando como el rostro de sus dos mujeres.

Isabella miro a su padre, ella sabia que las cosas estaban mal y se sentía culpable, ella había hecho todo para que contratarán a James Staley, y todo porque su "amiga" Jessica la había amenazado de publicar una de peores pesadillas para humillarla públicamente. Lo único que agradecía era que Jessica había cumplido su palabra y que ese video había muerto al fin de su vida, como deseaba poder hacerlo lo que allí hubo grabado.

Sólo después se enteró que el estúpido James quería el puesto para humillar a Edward Cullen. Nunca pensó que realmente James no tenía ninguna habilidad para la bolsa. Todo era su culpa, pero ella lo arreglaría estaba segura de poder hacerlo, debía esperar que Charlie hablara y le contaría todo, dejaría a un lado su orgullo, le contaría el porqué de su actitud y como se arrepentía de ello y contaba con ella.

-¡QUE! , ¡Pero eres un imbécil, como puedes estar en quiebra!- Renee se levanto furiosa y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado- ¡Debes vender las acciones de la empresa, desmatelar esta cosa si es necesario! , ¡PERO NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS EN LA CALLE!- Charlie movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, Renee parecía poder estallar en cualquier momento.

-No hay empresa Renee, No podía permitir que mis empleados se quedaran sin empleo, la tuve que traspasar antes que la deuda la alcanzara, solo mi patrimonio está comprometido ahora, mañana los acreedores estarán sobre mí. Tendremos que mudarnos y vender todos nuestros lujos- dijo Charlie son una calma absoluta

* * *

Uy! Parece que Isabella tiene algo oculto que la hace actuar así , no es tan mala después de todo… ¿que opinan?

¿Que hara Renee? y ya pronto aparece Edward ...no desesperen

Espero sus comentarios ..siii?


	6. Capitulo 5

**A todos lo que me han leido muchas gracias, me inspiran**

_robcesionadatwilighter _agradezco tu RR, y te prometo que en le proximo capitulo Edward aparecera y poco a poco tomara su protagonismo

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia de mi sordida mente **

**disfrute**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Unos segundos pareció que Renee estaba teniendo un ataque cardiaco, Isabella por su parte se había levantado y volteado mirando por los ventanales como antes lo estaba haciendo su padre.

Renee entonces perdió los estribos y se lanzo contra su esposo, golpeándolo con los puños sobre sus pecho .

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL!, ¡MALDITO IDIOTA ¡– grito – ¡ACASO QUIERES QUE VIVA EN UNA CABAÑA Y CRIE GALLINAS PARA PODER COMER!- mientras lloraba como chiquilla de 6 años

-¿y si tuvieras que hacerlo?- pregunto Charlie sosteniéndole las manos

-JA- rio Renee casi en la histeria- escúchame bien ¡Primero me cuelgo ante de rebajarme al estatus de una campesina!- Renee, reflexiono un segundo y la malicia colmo su mirada. Charlie se estremecio ante la maldad que percibía en los ojos de su mujer

-ME IRE CON PHIL,¿ME ESCUCHAS? ME IRÉ CON ÉL Y TU SERAS UN IDIOTA POBRE Y CORNUDO- rio con malicia, mientras Isabella volteaba a ver a su madre con incredulidad en los ojos

-¿Philipo III?, ¿el play boy heredero del trono de Cataluña? – pregunto cuidadosamente Charlie, mientras observaba a su hija con que tenía la misma expresión de asombro que él.

-¿De que hablas madre? , intervino Bella en la conversación, asombrada de la revelación de su propia madre

-Si, tengo un amante desde hace años, que tiene dinero para tirar al aire y me iré con él, tu Charlie no vales nada, siempre supe que hundiría la empresa de tu padre, eres demasiado bueno , ayudando siempre…y eso a que te llevo a la ruina- Renee irradiaba una malicia que incluso Isabella se evergonzo – luego se dirigió a su hija con una mirada gélida- y tu Isabella si sabes que te conviene te vendrás conmigo, ¡escuchaste! – la voz de Renee no dejaba lugar para la replica

-como pudiste hacer eso, Renee, te lo he dado todo siempre- susurro Charlie dolido por las declaraciones de su esposa, él la amaba y siempre la consintió en todos sus caprichos-

-Vamos, no te hagas el melodrámatico, esto siempre fue con conveniencia; Tú podías darme el estatus y yo ser la perfecta anfitriona, ahora solo me queda eso, el status, y pienso aprovecharlo muy bien- rio Renee y se volteo hacia la puerta – Vámonos Isabella, donde alguien que pueda tratarnos como somos, S- y se fue taconeando sin mirar atrás ni despedirse

Isabella observo a su padre por un momento, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía, siempre había tenido todo y una vida perfecta hasta…creyó que ocultándolo lo que ha ella le sucedió y olvidándolo todo volvería a ser como antes, pero ahora todas estas revelaciones … veía a su padre destruido, quería abrazarlo decirle que estaría con él , se revelaría a su madre y saldría adelante juntos, pero entonces su padre la miraba intensamente, esto la acorvarlo y se puso su mascara de niña malcriada e indiferente, que ocupaba cuando se sentía acorralada

-¿Que harás tú, Isabella?- pregunto Charlie de manera distante, nada ya podía sorprenderlo y sabía que su hija se iría con Renee, pues ella le ofrecía el dinero que ahora el no tenia, después de todo Carlisle tenía razón, esto no saldría bien

-Padre… - titubio Isabella, no sabía por donde empezar, quería acercarse a él, se acerco un poco pero Charlie hizo un gesto con la mano para que se alejara, esto la congelo en su sitio, y las palabras siguientes la hundieron en un abismo

-No necesito tu lastima falsa Isabella. Tu fuiste la luz de mis ojos, lo eras todo para mi, pero te convertiste en esto, en la dama de compañía del jet set, y lo hiciste con mi dinero y por dinero, fama y glamour, como no lo vi…nunca debí consentirte , ahora no hay remedio, te iras con tu madre persiguiendo el maldito dinero que te hecho a perder… pero igualmente te pregunto ¿Qué harás Isabella?- Pregunto Charlie mirando por los vidrios, solo segundo le bastaron para arrepentirse de haber descargado su rabia en su hija, no era eso que quería decir, iba intentar remediarlo , cuando escucho la voz inexpresiva de Isabella.

-Tú lo sabes – destilo isabella rota por dentro, ya nada le quedaba. Salió del despacho, pero antes de cerrar la puerta escucho a Charlie decir -

-Estaré en la antigua parcela de Carlisle-mientras por el rostro de ella, rodaban las lágrimas que apenas pudo disimular, otra vez volvía a perder a su padre, y lo peor es que el creía todo lo que se hablaba de ella y no confiaba en su criterio. Charlie ni siquiera la previno.

Ahora su madre tenia un amante, la única persona por quien se dejo manipular, la persona en que creyó siempre, sabia que sus valores estaba un poco equivocados, pero nunca pensó que ella le haría eso a su padre, el que siempre le había dado todo con solo pedir, lo que pensó que era una obligación recién casi por cumplir sus 17 años comprendía que era malo. Su padre en ruina, ni siquiera tenia un hogar donde vivir.

No podía seguir así, no podía seguir dejándose manipular, era hora de dejar el pasado atrás y ayudar a su padre, debía renacer, recordó otra vez a Edward, aquel muchacho que ella humillo por las influencias de su madre. Quizás era el precio que debía pagar.

Todo en su vida , se habia derrumbado, todos pensaban en lo facil que era. entonces les daría lo que todo el mundo especulaba, no importaba ya la consideraba una fursia, no importaba si se comportaba como tal. necesitaba recuperar el dinero de su padre, no importaba el modo, pero jamas lo demostraría que todo lo que había pasado le importaba al menos un suspiro. Ella Era Isabella Swan después de todo.

* * *

espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, se esperaba eso de Renne. Ahora fue lo que le paso a Isabella para que nada mas le importara.

los espero en el siguiente capitulo

muchas gracias a todos lo que me lee, Un abaxote gigante a todos


	7. Capitulo 6

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo. Tengo mucho Que estudiar así que en compensación subiré dos esta vez. Gracias a todos los que van siguiendo esta historia. Me alegra poder escribir para ustedes.**

**Bueno los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia de mi sórdida mente. **

**disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

_Seis años después_

Carlisle miraba por la ventana del edificio principal de empresas Swan con rostro ensombrecido, tenía en su mano un sobre que lo estrujaba con rabia, el último reporte de Jenks, su detective, no era nada prometedor.

No podía ser; su amigo, su hermano del alma, tragado de la faz de la tierra. Carlisle no era de los que guardaban rencor, pero la familia de Charlie Swan ganó su odio a pulso.

-Señor Cullen, su hijo Edward esta aquí – la voz de Angela Weber resonó desde el intecomunicador. Carlisle suspiro era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Hazlo pasar por favor, Angela –

-Si señor- contesto la muchacha. Angela Weber era la asistente de su hija Rosalie, la cual testarudamente se había negado dejar su trabajo como la secretaria de la presidencia. Rosalie amaba su trabajo y sabía que era muy competente. Fue por eso se disgusto mucho con su padre, cuando él le contrato una asistente. Pero ahora que se había ido de luna de miel con su esposo Emmet McCarty, Angela había sido un gran apoyo y daba gracias de no haber hecho caso a su hija.

La puerta se abrió y entro un joven de andar petulante de aproximadamente 28 años; alto, su cuerpo parecía una escultura griega, su piel estaba curtida por el sol, su pelo cobrizo tenia el largo suficiente para hacerse una coleta, tenia una barba incipiente que le hacia parecer desaseado, pero lo que más impresionaba era sus grandes ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de media luna que tenia en su sien Izquierda al lado de su ojo. Su sola presencia enmudecía a cualquiera hombre o mujer, pero era su ingenio e inteligencia que despertaba sentimientos de temor en la gente y él consiente de ello disfrutándolo mucho. Humillar a las personas que lo juzgaban por su presencia le encantaba y gozaba con ello.

-Carlisle ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al ver el rostro albo de su padre, el cual reflejaba la rabia contenida

-Hijo , Charlie esta desaparecido – suspiro Carlisle, totalmente derrotado

Charlie Swan desde hacia tres años estaba invalidado en una cama. Nadie sabía como ese hombre, fuerte, sano, que había aguantado la traición de su mujer, los escandalo de su hija y después su posterior desaparición, había sin más sufrido un ataque así. Nada de eso había logrado vencerlo, hasta un fatídico 31 de agosto, llego de urgencia al hospital acompañado de una joven, había tenido un accidente cerebro vascular. Cuando Carlisle se enteró no podía creerlo, no podía, porque el tan solo unas horas antes lo había visto, Fuerte, ansioso por volver a la empresa que le había encargado, incluso ilusionado porque había hablado con Isabella, que le había prometido que el estaría orgulloso de ella. Entonces algo paso esa tarde, pues en la noche por Jenks, su detective que había ido para ponerse a disposición de Charlie, le comunico del accidente. Después de eso lo mantuvo en coma por tres meses, luego las secuelas lo dejaron postrado. Charlie le había hecho prometer a Carlisle aquel día que no interfiriera con su vida, iba a mantenerla cuando sucedió todo. Intento ir a su ayuda solo para encontrase cara a cara con Renee, quien lo hecho del hospital, pedio la prohibición de visitas. Nada él pudo hacer por su amigo.

En forma secreta mantuvo el hospital, hasta que Renee otra vez se entero, se plantó en la empresa acompañada de policías diciendo que él, Carlisle, la acosaba y que había intentado matar a su marido. Fue un camino tortuoso por los tribunales, pero gracias a los cielos quedo libre de las calumnias. Fue ahí que perdió el contacto, alguien lo saco del hospital y del país. Perdió contacto con su amigo casi por seis meses, hasta que recibió una carta, de caligrafía desconocida, en donde le decía que estaba bien y que mantuviera su promesa. De eso iba a enterar un casi dos años desde que había desaparecido de la paz de tierra.

Todo era demasiado extraño. Jenks no le había dado indicios, nada casi por dos años, NO podía seguir esperando, necesitaba encontrar a su amigo y saber que estaba bien y si fuera posible llevarlo a su casa. Por eso había llamado a su hijo para poder saber que hacer, tenia miedo por la seguridad de su amigo y estaba decidido a todo con tal de traerlo devuelta a sus días de gloria.

* * *

UY! ¿Dónde esta Charlie? ¿Donde Se metio Isabella? Para que llamó Carlisle a su hijo

robcesionadatwilighter gracias por seguirme y cumplo ya se integra Edward

Rocio16 Swan y isa Kathe gracias por sus RR


	8. Capitulo 7

**Gracias a todos Los que van leyendo , siguiendo, comentando, mi historia, son mi inspiración.**

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia de mi sórdida mente.**

**disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

La voz de Edward lo sobresaltó;

-Tal vez Renee, lo esta ocultado- dijo Edward sentándose frente a su padre.

-Eso pensé yo- suspiro- me comunique con ella, y me contesto…- Hizo un mohín con el rostro e imito la voz aguda de la mujer "Ojala se hubiera muerto como perro casillero, eso se merece, así mis problemas acabaría" – y luego de eso corto.

-Tal vez lo dijo para que no lo buscaras- Edward intervino

-Sí, sí, Hasta que se lo conté a Esme y me sugirió que buscara un detective- dijo Carliste

-¿y? – Edward se había inclinado hacia adelante expectante

-Nada, recurrí a Jenks, ya que es de confianza – Edward levantó una ceja escéptico, pero su padre lo ignoró- me dijo que Renee esta viviendo en Barcelona, tiene un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad, que tiene trabajos poco honrosos- Carlisle miro a su hijo cuando este rio-

-Trabajos poco honrosos, padre, así lo llamas ahora, esa mujer es una- miro al cielo- bueno tu sabes mi opinión- Edwards simplemente movió la cabeza, sabia que su padre no apreciaba que se refirieran así a Renee, porque a él no le gustaba humillar a las mujeres

Edward- lo reprendió y luego continuo- sea como sea ella, de todos modos no sabe nada de Charlie, y Jenks la siguió por meses- Una mueca cruzo los labios de Carlisle haciendo notar que no le gusto lo que supo, Edward tuvo que retener un sarcasmo, su padre estaba demasiado preocupado por su padrino para ponerlo más tenso - Pero de Charlie no se sabe nada. Jenks perdió su rastro en el estado de Florida, luego salió del país, y lo último que supe en su reporte es que llego a Perú, y entro a Chile poco después, de ahí su rastro se perdió. Nada, en estos últimos dos años - suspiro Charlie – Ahora se declara incompetente para seguir el rastro

Algo ensombreció el rostro de Edward, en esa historia había algo que no estaba cuadrando y su padre era muy bueno para desconfiar. Soltó la pregunta que lo acosaba hace un rato

-¿Salió y entro a países por su propios pies?- pregunto Edward levantando una ceja, no recordaba que su padre se lo hubiera mencionado en algún momento

-No lo sé, – suspiro Carlisle- ni siquiera sé si iba con alguien o no, pero los registro no están , o que se yo, sé que al menos Jenks no ha dado con él- tomo su cabeza entre sus manos - Así que sé nada con exactitud, - Carlisle movió su cabeza

Algo definitivamente no cuadraba, Sabía que su padre desconfiaba de los investigadores, y lo único que le hacía dar fe a Jenks era la recomendación de Jasper. Pensó en que había mucho que pensar y hacer, si saber bien hacía donde llevar la conversación, soltó una pregunta para ganar tiempo

- Y se lo comentaste a mama-

-Sí, Esme dice que debo buscar a Isabella, al menos ella debe saber que esta sucediendo con su padre o posiblemente sepa algo de él- Carlisle suspiro con desgano-

La simple mención de Isabella, hizo que Edward se envarara en el asiento, las aletas de su nariz resoplaran, y que los nudillos quedaran blancos.

-Esa mocosa.- gruñó- ¿Estas hablando en serio?- el semblante de Edward cambiaba desde repugnancia al desprecio

Carlisle miró a su hijo con pena,

- Sí , al menos eso cree tu madre.- dijo Carlisle- por eso quiero pedirte si puedes ir a ese país y ver que consigues, Jenks no ha logrado nada en este tiempo - La rabia endureció su voz en la última frase - y pensaba que quizás tu podrías... – Carlisle no sabía como plantearlo

-¡Qué padre!, ¡Yo podría qué!- la rabia ya se reflejaba en su voz

-Jenks no conoce a Isabella. Imagino que por eso no ha dado con ella en todo este tiempo. – suspiro antes de plantearle su idea- tal vez algo cambio en ella y no la reconozca. Quizás si ella estuviera por ahí y puedas reconocerla y así seguirla y ver si esta con su padre - suspiro – No sé, pienso que quizás tenga más suerte- suspiro con resignación

¡Acaso no recuerdas lo que esa mocosa me hizo!- se levanto hecho en tornado , y se volvió a su padre- ¡Acaso no recuerdas que esa niña casi me deja ciego de un ojo!- terminó señalándose con violencia la cicatriz en su sien,- y eso que solo tenia 15 años- escupió con rabia

-Por favor, hijo – Carlisle sentía el peso de los años- por favor, tal vez ella sea lo único que tengo para recuperar a mi amigo, - Carlisle miraba esperanzado a su hijo, esperaba que el odio no le impidiera ayudarlo

* * *

Uff! ¿ Que hará Edward? ¿Qué piensa? … nos leemos pronto


	9. Capitulo 8

** Chicos eperdon por la espera, he tenido algunos conflictos que ahora estan a raya. agradezco su paciencia y seguirme leyendo . aqui ls dejo otro capitulo **

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia de mi sórdida mente**

**disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

-No puedo… no puedo- murmuraba entre dientes, los recuerdos se apoderaban del el y solo hacia que intensificara su odio

Edward todavía no podía superar esa mocosa, se colaba en el como el resfriado , cada vez que iniciaba una relación él pensaba en ella; Cómo seria besar esos carnosos labios, como sería acariciar su piel, como sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, pensaba que seria perderse en esos ojos chocolate, cuando reflejaran amor. Tonterias, esa mujer no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra.

Desde muy pequeño él le había entregado su corazón, observándola en hurtadillas cuando iba al edificio de su padre vestida como una muñeca de porcelana. Eso ojos tristes lo habían cautivado desde el principio, le llevaba fruta o algún caramelo, se acercaba a ella cuando su madre no miraba, su misión era ser su guardia de la alegría de esos ojos. Pero todo cambio de la noche a la mañana, esa fiesta de quince ella se comporto como si jamás lo hubiera visto, tarde se dio cuenta que ella se había convertido en la copia de su madre, manipuladora y maquiavélica. Esa noche lo marcaron fuego más allá de las cicatrices. Pero a pesar de la humillación que le hizo pasar y del daño que le provoco seguía deseándola. Eso provoco un odio en él que no sabia exactamente si venía de su orgullo herido o de no poder salvarla de ese mundo.

Lentamente desde la lejanía fue viendo como se convirtió en la niñata mas malcriada de la vida; La pelea con su hermana Rosalie, los escándalos, las fiestas descomunales, los rumores de sus affair con distintos hombres incluso mujeres de la más alta sociedad hacia que el viejo Charlie se hiciera mas viejo cada vez.

El tiempo fue pasando y se convenció a si mismo que era su ego humillado que hacia que la deseara, porque otros la habían probado y él no. Sólo fue hasta el ultimo escandalo que su odio hacia Isabella tomo nuevos aires y comenzó un deseo de venganza a formarse dentro de él. Fue el momento en que se involucro con Jasper Withlock , el heredero de una de las más grandes automotrices de sudamerica .

Jasper estaba comprometido con la hermana de Emmet, Alice McCarney, una muchachita encantadora y desesperante, que sufría de déficit atencional además de poseer un cierto grado de deficiencia mental, que si bien no se reflejaba un su rostro de hada traviesa sí significo que recién a la edad de 21 años pudiera terminar la escuela básica técnica. Recordaba como con el apoyo de su padre había puesto una pequeña tienda de moda, que lo ayudaba a mantenerse concentrada. Ella tenía un ángel y muy pronto con sus ideas originales y con el apoyo de los Cullen, tanto personal como su asesoría en las áreas más delicadas como las finanza y gerencia empezó a surgir rápidamente situándose entre las tiendas de renombren ese rubro. Rápidamente Alice se transformo en la hermanita protegida de Edward. Su vida era tranquila hasta que apareció Isabella y todo se fue al trasto.

Titulares horribles que los ponían como amantes a ella con Jasper, siguiéndola en restaurantes, bars, clinicas incluso fueron visto en hoteles de poca monta. La prensa se encargo del resto. Titulares cada vez más escabrosos hicieron que Alice terminara en la clínica por un intento de suicidio. Fue sólo entonces que Jasper se alejó de Isabella, o al menos no se les vio otra vez juntos. Jasper se volcó al cuidado de Alice y restablecer su confianza en si misma.

Desde ese terrible evento Isabella desapareció. Cuando el interrogo a Jasper sobre toda esa basura, él le dijo que todo eran malditas especulaciones, pero que si él quería creer no podía hacer nada, entonces la relación entre ellos se quebró.

Simplemente el la odiaba, porque cada vez que Isabella se cruzaba con su familia algo malo tenia que pasar y ahora la tranquilidad de sus padres e incluso la seguridad de su padrino dependían de ella. Sólo una cosa él podía hacer y era encontrarla y hacerla pagar con su propia medicina

La voz de su padre lo hizo volver a la realidad

-Edward por favor- rogo Carlisle- lo único que me queda es confiar en ti; Pudiste localizar a Alice, cuando sucedió lo que sucedió, por eso creo que lo podrás hacer – Edward sabia que su padre tenia razón, su instinto fue lo que le ayudo a encontrar a Alice a tiempo ,cuando nadie mas pudo. Sabia la fe que tenia su padre en él tenía un fundamento muy fuerte.

Se levanto bruscamente y se comenzó a pasear. El rostro de Edward era initeligelible. Carlisle se preocupaba por esa actitud de su hijo, nunca se recupero de incidente en la fiesta de Isabella. Siempre agradeció que Charlie tuviera al menos un dedo de frente, que no actuó de ignorante y protegió a su hijo. Como padre no sabía hasta que punto los sentimientos de su hijo estaban contaminados por el odio y el rencor. La chiquilla no era buena, incluso muchas de sus actuaciones perjudicaron a su familia, pero él como padre , además de verla crecer no podía culparla solo a ella.

Pero el daño estaba hecho, su hijo se volvió frio y calculador, no se involucraba con nadie y de algún modo ambos eran iguales, pues estaba seguro que esa niña mimada y casi déspota de Isabella era solo una careta. Tanto su hijo como ella se transformaron en dos seres manipuladores y e inaccesibles.

Edward después de dar muchas veces, tomo su móvil y marco

- Alo. Hola Tanya. Mmm suena bien. Entonces te gustaría acompañarme a Chile, - Carlisle lo miro con cierta esperanza pero también con dolor- Perfecto. Mmm. Te parece el miércoles a las 10. Te lo agradezco y lo dejo en tus manos. Adiós cariño- corto el móvil

-Listo, Tanya, la recuerdas la sobrecargo que me acompaño a la fiesta de la empresa el mes pasado. Ella se tomara un descanso, quiere ir a ver a su familia a Chile, además su hermana estará de cumpleaños pronto así que dijo que encantada me acompañaría, ella misma se haga cargo de los trámites - Carlisle suspiro – me voy el miércoles.

-Hijo, crees que esta bien que sigas con esas relaciones temporales- Intento decir Carlisle- no esta bien que juegues con las mujeres, las ilusiones y después las dejes-

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor que su padre no alcanzo a ver, se volvió hacia el con una sonrisa socarrona y para nada natural

-Padre, admiro el amor entre mama y tu, pero yo soy distinto, no tengo tiempo para amores y confetis,- Edward se sentó y puso los pies encima de la mesa despreocupado- además hay demasiadas mujeres hermosas como para dejarla pasar- bajo los pies y miro directo a los ojos de su padre- ellas saben a lo que van conmigo, no hay engaño, ellas lo aceptan, todas son decisiones adultas- se levanto serio y comenzó a salir del despacho, pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo- nos vemos en la cena viejo.

Carlisle suspiro, su hijo se había transformado por completo y sabia que había sido después del incidente con Isabella. Cuanto había calado esa muchacha en su hijo, él no lo sabia. Decidió llamar a su mujer y contarle lo sucedido. Iba por marcar, cuando la voz de Ángela resonó en la oficina

-Señor Carlisle… su esposa Esme se encuentra aquí-

-Perfecto. Angela hazla pasar y no pases llamadas, también reprograma lo que haya en la tarde, me iré temprano.-suspiro

-Enseguida señor-

Esme era una mujer con cara de corazón, era menuda, su pelo era casi rojizo, pero lo que mas impactaba era sus ojos, irradiaban un calor y un amor incondicional , su color miel con Betas esmeraldas similar a su marido

-Cielo ¿como estas?, me encontré con Edward cuando salía del ascensor- comento mientras besaba a su marido

-Si cariño, lo cite para pedirle que buscara a Isabella, a lo mejor ella sabe donde esta Charlie- contesto con desgano- es nuestra ultima esperanza

-Cariño sabes que esa niña en su corazón es buena- la voz de Esme –Ten fe, yo sé que esto saldrá bien, encontraremos a Charlie –

-Espero que tengas razón, como deseo que tengas razón –suspiro-

-Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro – la voz cariñosa de Esme lo tranquilizo – vamos a casa, tienes que descansar

-Si, creo que tienes razón , vamos cariño- "Charlie donde estas", pensó Carlisle pensó antes de salir con su mujer

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos lo me lee , dejan sus RR, me siguen, me tiene como favoritos... son mi inspiración.

gracias especialmente a

Rocio16 Swan

gracias por su reviews


	10. Capitulo 9

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, lamento estar un poco más lenta, pero no se quedaran sin capitulos, e estado invirtiendo tiempo en poder echar a correr misotras historias que llevan un buen tiempo estancadas... **

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia de mi sordida mente**

**disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

En algún lugar de Chile

-¡Buenos dias , Señora Carmen!, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?... Ya le tengo su pedido- la Joven se secaba las manos en delantal. Era una muchacha menuda, su piel era muy blanca lo cual le daba un aire de estar enferma, era temerosa y de pocas palabras, pero era amable y cortes. Solo tenia un mal hábito que era nunca miraba a los ojos, por eso se le hizo muy difícil sus inicios, pero encontró a la señora Carmen y su esposo Eleazar. Ella, parecía entenderla, o al menos ella creía eso. La señora Carmen se dio el tiempo para conocer su trabajo de repostería y gracias a los contactos de ella había podido surgir lentamente en ese recóndito lugar.

-Querida, que delicioso huele, ¿donde sacaste tanto talento?- pregunto Carmen mientras hacia señas a su marido que se acercara.- Huele Eleazar, esto delicias nos van a matar-

-Carmen querida, deja de avergonzarla- sonrió el hombre mientras abrazaba a su mujer

La muchacha hizo un ademan de reverencia y volvió al interior al instante volvió trayendo consigo una caja cubierta por un paño, la que entrego a Eleazar, mientras tanto Carmen tanto le pagaba

-Sabes, Marie , deberías agrandarte… no se quizás hacer tu propio local, tienes el espacio suficiente, - señalando el antejardín y un espacio donde había un montón de cachureos arrumbados- eres muy buena, surgirías muy rápido

-Gracias señora Carmen, pero prefiero mantenerme así, todavía no tengo lo suficiente ahorrado, como para hacer una inversión tan grande- contesto con amabilidad la chica, mirando sus zapatos-

Mientras Carmen pagaba los dulces pastelitos y la torta siguió con sus monologo

-Chica no seas tan modesta, no te avergüences querida ya podrás, pronto vendrá más gente –Carmen sonrió mientras palmeaba su hombro- Hoy será la fiesta de 15 años de mi pequeña kate, no se porque aquí eso se ha vuelto una moda, pero como solo pidió eso, me da un respiro, sabes que un chico pidió llegar en una Hammer y tener una fiesta con 200 invitados- suspiro con aire aliviado- los chicos de hoy, Marie, siempre quiere lujos, siempre son tan fashion- Isabella que se había dado a conocer a todo el mundo por el nombre se su abuela palideció ante estas palabras, por los recuerdos que la atormentaban, pero Carmen estaba tan absorta en sus palabras que no se dio cuenta

-Carmen querida, - la voz de Eleazar la trajo de nuevo a la realidad- Sino nos vamos ahora, a Kate le dará un ataque de histeria te lo aseguro - Eleazar sonrió - Adiós muchacha, gracias por todo

-Marie querida, te prometo que pronto tendrás muchos clientes, no hay mejor propaganda que la de tus propios dulces-Carmen subió al auto después que su marido y se fueron.

Cuando al fin pudo entra a su casa, Isabella se derrumbo, parecía que todo le recordaba lo que quería olvidar para siempre. Sus ojos le escocían, pero las lágrimas ni siquiera salían de sus ojos después de tanto llanto.

-¡Hasta cuando tendré que expiarme! Maldita sea, solo quiero volver el tiempo- suspiro con rabia, y mientras se deslizaba hasta quedar arrodillada en el piso, mientras sus manos se enterraban en su cabello.

-ELa…ela …t-tas!– un murmullo hizo que toda la rabia desapareciera al instante, y como una muñeca se plantara una sonrisa en los labios casi automáticamente, la máscara que uso durante su vida para poder mantener alejada a la gente de ella, la ayudaba a dar paz a su padre

-¡Voy papá!, ya voy , tranquilo- dijo con voz impasible, su muralla había sido otra vez levantada completamente

Se acercó a su padre, el cual estaba postrado en una cama. Isabella había acondicionado la habitación con todo lo necesario para que él no le faltara nada, era casi idéntica a una habitación de clínica privada. Con esponja le seco el sudor que le provoco el esfuerzo de llamarla, se sento a su lado y le acaricio su pelo, verifico que todo estuviera bien, la vía venosa para el suero estuviera permeable, su diuresis estaba dentro de lo normal…suspiro…Las cosas mejoraban lentamente ya su padre podía tragar por si mismo, recuperaba lentamente la movilidad, y hacías unos días al fin pudo volver a vocalizar

Cuando le hablo , prefirió no mirarlo, nunca lo hacía, no quería ver el reproche en sus ojos, que la inculpara de todo, solo quería verlo sonreir pero ella estaba segura que nunca lo haria

-Lo siento papa, siento tenerte aquí escondido al fin del mundo, pero después de que Carlisle te hizo, no permitiré que te encuentre otra vez…- la rabia se apodero de la voz de Isabella para lo cual tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder controlarse, por eso no se dio cuenta que su padre cerraba los ojos y movía cabeza levemente negando.

-Vamos a salir adelante, te prometo algún día te volveras a sentir orgullo de mi otra vez- volvió a decir isabella

-E…l..a _ volvió a esforzarse su padre, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios y le sonrió

-Mi viejo querido, no te esfuerces. Ten fe en mi, por favor, sé lo que hago, aunque aun no confíes, ahora iré a ver si los bizcochos están en su punto y vendre para que hagamos los ejercicios diarios- sonrió y salió de la habitación.

La vida había sido dura estos últimos años.

Desde que su padre le anuncio la quiebra de la empresa, se había visto obligaba a seguir a su madre. Renee la ocupaba de moneda de cambio para poder conseguir favores de los poderosos. Poco el jet set hizo el resto. No le quedaba más que sonreír, y complacer a su madre, no quería ser blanco de sus ataques de ira y siendo menor de edad no podía oponerse. Cuando escapó, ya estaba arruinada, era la re-putación del glamuor de Europa. Para ese entonces su madre tenia a la hija perfecta, la que obtenía todo con solo chasquear lo dedos, claro a costa de su propia integridad. Después de desprenderse de la influencia de su madre solo tenía dos opciones; ocupar ese estilo de vida para poder conseguir su propio dinero, o terminar pidiendo limosnas en la salida del metro. Sabia que nadie la consideraría para nada serio así que tomo la primera opción, la cual en pocos meses logro tantos regalos costosos que podía jámas trabajar un peso a nadie, podía volver a nacer.

Se refugio en Florida, término aprendiendo español, estudio gastronomía, tenia un pequeño piso, tenia un empleo de media jornada y una cuantiosa cuenta bancaria de ella que logro por si sola, lamentablemente a cambio de su cuerpo. Cuando al fin había creía que podía presentarse ante su padre de nueva forma. Aconteció la tragedia.

Desde que había podido sacar a Charlie de ese hospital maldito, no sabia por quien sentía mas odio si por su madre o por Carlisle, sólo de pensar que llego admirarlo, le daban nauseas después de que vio de lo que era capaz. Cuando se entero que Carlisle se había apropiado de la empresa de su padre, una corazonada le decía que había explicación para eso. Sabía que tenia que hablar con su padre de eso, no podía ser que su padre fuera amigo de un traidor. Fue por eso que adelanto su visita Dallas antes que le entregarán el titulo, Charlie tenía una pequeña propiedad que tenia allá, quería darle una sorpresa mostrarse la nueva mujer que era y preguntarle que paso realmente con su empresa.

Cuando vio a su padre después de almuerzo, él se sorprendió mucho al verla, tenía esa mirada dura que la juzgaba, pero aun así tuvieron una grata conversación, le pregunto por Carlisle y este le conto lo maravilloso que había sido Carlisle con él , su apoyo, entonces supo que su padre sabía todo, como tenía que solucionar un pendiente, pues su titulo no había llegado a la oficina postal , le dijo que tenia algo que lo haría sentir orgulloso de ella, pero tenía que irse. Le prometió que lo visitaría al día siguiente. Recordaba como él le dijo que se fuera tranquila que Carlisle vendría a verlo… estaba tan feliz. No sabía que seria la última vez que lo vería así de jovial. Un mal presentimiento hizo que ese día en la tarde fue de nuevo a ver a su padre y dio gracias al cielo por eso, lo encontró botado en el suelo de la sala, su boca hacia gestos como pez fuera del agua, su brazo derecho estaba agarrotado, y sus ojos desorbitados, solo corrieron con suerte al llegar al hospital, luego de eso cayo en coma y ahí nadie lo vino a ver, botado en ese hospital… solo ella que consiguió un empleo ahí para poder cuidarlo, y siempre que podía pasaba con él

Se sintió desolada al verlo ahí, después se entero que Carlisle pagaba el hospital, y luego vino esa enfermera que lo torturaba, cuando ella la increpo , esta mujer que no sabia que hablaba con la hija de su victima, le dijo que recibía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, recuerda la desagradable sonrisa que le dedico cuando le dijo "Con dinero baila el monito, tu podría ayudarme créeme que saldrías ganando, este es solo un pobre perdedor, que lo quieren fuera del camino lo antes posible" eso le dio asco y le provoco un odio intenso… intento denunciarle a la fulana, pero nadie le creyó. Solo era cosa de sumar dos mas dos y todo salía a la luz. Carlisle quería deshacerse de su padre y era muy diplomático para ensucia sus propias manos.

La desesperación lo hizo recurrir al único amigo verdadero, su sola presencia y la mochila de prejuicios que ella llevaba en la espalda le hizo daño profundamente y a la mujer que amaba. Ella opto por salir de su vida, pero solo en él podía confiar. Jasper Withlock era su única salida.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer este fic, a los que dejan RR aquienes lo siguen , los que lo agregaron a sus favoritos, a los que simplemente lo leen y lo disfrutan, ustedes son mi inspiración

gracias en especial en esta ocacion a

robcesionadatwilighter

gracias por sus RR


End file.
